


rehearsals

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> hah written in half an hour, i hope its okay mimmi

They'd managed to get the room for themselves by some miracle. The backstage area was usually always filled with people getting everything ready for the show of tonight, but for one blessed second they'd all left the room, and Vegard had rushed to shut the door and lock it.

”Oh god, oh--” 

It was desperation really, time spent away from one another and that itching feeling to feel the others skin that brought them to such needy scenarios, where Bård's pants were dangling around his ankles along with his briefs, his elder brothers curly head nestled between his parted thighs with his lips wrapped around his cock.

”yeah, fuck- Vegard!”

It was lust that made Bård allow Vegard to touch him, in such a place they so easily could get caught, lust filled his mind and hindered his thoughts and made him ever so gently buck his hips up from his seat in time with how Vegard bobbed his head.

”Just like that- just like that- just l-like..”

Bård kept his eyes on Vegard, observing him as he slid his lips up and down his length and manouvered what he couldn't fit with his fingers, a pleasant warmth in his stomach that was different to that feeling building up as Vegard progressed, growing at the sight of him. Vegard pulled away and instead let his lips glide down the side of him, both his lips and Bård's cock slick with saliva, kissing and sucking gently all the way down to the base before returning up again.   
Vegards focused expression softened and his dark eyes fluttered open, locking with Bård's cerulean ones as he lulled out his tongue and licked him, a long, wet lick swiping over the slit of Bård's hard dick. He swirled his tongue around him, let the blushing tip enter his mouth a few times and sucked on him before properly taking him in again, sheathing him as far as he could in his mouth.

Bård's fingers woven into his brothers curls, keeping him in place as he slid down in his seat, desperate for more. He could feel how Vegard struggled, pushing himself further onto him and he tried so hard to not struggle and calm his fast breath.

”Bård?” 

There was a knock on the door, three actually, and a muffled voice sounded.

”Are you in there?”

A cold flush crept down Bård's spine, and before he could answer, Vegard had made a stressed sound, muffled by what was still in his mouth. In a rush of panic, Bård clamped his thighs together, Vegards head still between them, and he cleared his throat before he spoke.

”Yeah, we're here.”

”We're getting ready for the next dance number, what are you doing in there?” Calle asked.

”R-rehearsing!” Bård's voice broke mid sentence, feeling Vegard's tongue undulating against his sensitive member, and he bit down on his lip to keep quiet.

”Alright, but hurry up..”   
Bård heard Calle's footsteps slowly fade, releasing the iron grip he'd had on Vegard's head, and as he did, Vegard pulled away – sucking hard on him as he did so, which resulted in a much too loud moan escaping Bård's lips, followed by his hand quickly whipping itself up to cover his mouth.

Bård stared wide eyed at the door. Had he heard? He must have, he was so loud, calle wouldn't have gotten that far from the door, oh god he heard, he hea- the crazed thoughts turned to nothing in the space of a second when Bård felt Vegard on him again, this time his hand very slowly jacking him off as he pressed his lips to the cockhead, and Bård had to physically stop himself from making too much noise watching him.


End file.
